


In sorrow we must go - 在悲痛中前行

by Hayluhalo, Uryan_Karl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, 复联3剧透警告, 盾铁 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-01 13:32:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14521650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayluhalo/pseuds/Hayluhalo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uryan_Karl/pseuds/Uryan_Karl
Summary: 无限战争后发生了什么。





	1. The Ship - 飞船

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In sorrow we must go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14458359) by [Hayluhalo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayluhalo/pseuds/Hayluhalo). 



> **本文含有**   
>  **复！联！3！剧！透！**   
>  **还未观看电影的**   
>  **请谨慎思考**   
>  **是否要阅读！**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> 故事发生在无限战争后星云将托尼带回地球的路上。

　　托尼突然转醒，像缺水的鱼一般大口喘息，剧烈的动作拉扯着他腹部的切口。他吃力地呼吸，等待视线恢复清明，然后开始打量自己周围。他还没来得及完全清醒，一个声音把他吓了一跳。

　　“你晕过去了。”星云干巴巴地说着，向他走来。她停顿，就好像她有千言万语要说又不知道该说什么。

　　最后，这个机器人沉默着吐出一口气。与此同时之前发生的一切齐齐压向他们，仿若千斤重。托尼看向他的手掌，上面还残留着彼得的灰。 _上帝_ 。他感觉自己的脸紧绷着要啜泣，但又哭不出来，于是把手按在胸口，保护性地交叠起来。

　　有好一会儿，他们就只是默哀着。直到星云开口：“我们快到了。依我了解，你的队伍——复仇者——正在你们星球上一个叫瓦坎达的区域里面。”

　　托尼点头，他觉得自己的脑袋太沉又太满了，已经无法处理星云的话语。他试着离开身下的长凳，但肾上腺素早已耗尽，在他起身的那一刻他就开始倒下。星云在他砸到地上前就抓住了他。  
　　“你不能起来。”托尼只是看了她一眼然后指向驾驶座。“扶我过去？”他小声说，星云点点头，照做了。

　　飞船猛地加速，把托尼狠狠砸向椅背以至于他滞住了呼吸。要不是现在这种情况，托尼一定会对星爵的飞船大发雷霆。但现在，他脑子一片混沌。

　　他的视线堪堪落在飞船的目的地——他称之为家的地方。在这个受到了重大损失的星系里，它看起来如此不堪一击。他只知道他可能是唯一一个活着的。佩珀、罗迪、哈皮、布鲁斯、弗里、他的旧队友可能都已经像彼得一样，蒸发了。队长可能也走了。

　　这想法撕扯着他伤痕累累的心脏，他本能地攥住了他左边的口袋——之前装着那混蛋的手机装了两年的口袋。 _史蒂夫可能死了。所有人可能死了，像彼得一样死了。_ 这想法狠狠地将他抽打，无情将他胃部撕碎，让他作呕。他猛地捂住嘴，而星云在这时转向他，表情里充满担忧。但她只是说：“我们正在进入地球的引力范围，钢铁侠。”

　 _家，甜蜜的家。_

 

—————————

 

　　娜塔莎跑向史蒂夫，抓住他一阵狂摇强行将他从悲伤里拽了出来。“队长，有情况。一艘不明身份的飞船刚刚降落在瓦坎达。”史蒂夫看向她，从他接受血清以来他就没反应这么慢过。“史蒂夫？你听到了吗？快来，跟我一起去。”闻言，史蒂夫迅速地重新进入美国队长的模式，坚定地点点头然后跟上了前间谍。

　　飞船看起来来自外星，显而易见的。瓦坎达的守卫们——瓦坎达幸存的守卫们——已经进入战斗状态，在飞船外围了一圈。索尔和火箭站得离飞船最近，史蒂夫走到他们旁边。“怎么了？”

　　“那是我队伍的飞船。他们很笨但他们不可能一声不吭地降落。”浣熊说。仿佛是为了回答他，飞船的门打开了，史蒂夫和索尔不声不响地走向前，各自握紧了盾牌和斧子。过了好一会儿，两个人影出现了。史蒂夫的呼吸梗在胸膛。那是托尼，被一个外星女人搀扶着的托尼。

_托尼，托尼还活着。_

　　史蒂夫听见自己大吼“托尼！”，而在他反应过来前他就已经在全速冲刺。托尼甚至没时间抬眼就被从星云身上拽开转而掉进一个凶狠的拥抱里。“托尼，哦托尼，我以为你死了。”史蒂夫用他破碎的声音一边嗫嚅一边将托尼抱得更用力，以至于托尼的伤口疼得要尖叫。

　　托尼终于回过神来。

_史蒂夫活着。温暖的、真实的、鲜活的。_

　　无法抑制，托尼的胳膊缠上了那宽阔的肩膀仿佛那是他的救命索，然后哭号出来。他从没在队伍面前哭过，但是巨大的损失、恐惧、失败潮水般将他席卷，击溃了他的防线。史蒂夫只是将他拥得更紧，让他的伤口又开始作疼。但托尼不在乎，他只是死死地抱着史蒂夫，把脸埋进他脖子里，呼吸着那熟悉的麝香，无言地哭泣。

　　“我的队友在哪？”火箭突然出声，破坏了气氛。史蒂夫放松了一点来转头看他。托尼没说话，外星女躲避着火箭的瞪视。火箭向他们走近，然后重复：“我的，队友，在哪？”但得到的只有沉默。他大喊起来：“星云！妈的！我的队友呢！？”星云闭了闭眼，然后才回答，声音轻得几乎听不见。

　　“他们都死了。”

　　火箭愣住了，而托尼在史蒂夫的怀里畏缩着将他抱得更紧。火箭的嘴一开一合，发出细小的声音，但却说不出话来。“我很抱歉。”星云最后说，紧绷起嘴唇，深深低下头。索尔在火箭旁边跪下来，抱住他，抚摸着他的头。“我很抱歉，兔子。”寂静沉重地蔓延开，大家都一动不动地。以至于史蒂夫花了点时间才发现托尼好安静，太安静了。

　　“托尼？”

　　小个子男人并没有回答。史蒂夫把他拉远了一点看他，发现托尼在他怀里已经完全没了生气。“上帝啊，托尼？醒醒，托尼！”

　　周遭的事物晃动起来，而星云快步走到他身边。“他伤得很重而且失血过多。我们得尽快治疗他。”自从那飞船降落，史蒂夫终于发现托尼的衣服被血浸透，不禁咒骂。

　　“我们得治疗他。”他说着，轻柔地把小个子天才抱起来。“不要离开我，托尼。不要连你也离开我。”


	2. Appalled - 恐惧

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 托尼在痊愈，而且其他事仍悬而未决。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这是你们要求的第二章！首先谢谢大家的评论和kudo，你们太棒了。特别感谢[Uryan_Karl](http://insecure.archiveofourown.org/users/Uryan_Karl/)把第一章翻译成中文！（译者：XD）
> 
> 致歉声明：我不懂医学不懂科学，所以大概会出现学术性的错误而我不打算改正了，请多多包涵。  
> \---------  
> 更新：各位！我有了位Beta君[forever_jimin](http://insecure.archiveofourown.org/users/forever_jimin/)！她太棒了！我对第二章不是很满意所以她帮我beta了一遍。希望你们喜欢这个新的版本！请自由地评论点啥吧！

　　“托尼，坚持住，求你了。”史蒂夫说着，小心翼翼地把小个子男人放在病床上。队长几乎没注意到匆匆进入的医护人员，四倍听力被脑中轰隆作响的焦虑完全屏蔽了。史蒂夫的手颤抖着，温柔地抚摸托尼的脸颊。他看起来惨白如纸。 _所以这就是了？这就是我们长久以来努力的结果了？_ 这个想法掀起一阵痛苦的浪潮，让史蒂夫感觉自己的血液喷薄地更用力了。

　　有谁坚定地推了他几乎让他摔倒，但他也因此回过神来。而在他做出反应前他下意识地揽过托尼的肩膀保护性地把他罩在身下。“史蒂夫，你得离开了。”娜塔莎说道，与此同时一位年轻的护士越过他将氧气面罩给昏迷的天才戴上。“但我……”史蒂夫紧张地拒绝，视线又飘回托尼身上。护士再次走向史蒂夫然后礼貌地说：“抱歉先生，但您不能呆在这。您能到外面等候吗？”当她发觉自己的话在史蒂夫听来并不悦耳，她犹豫着看向娜塔莎。前间谍越过她然后抓住了史蒂夫颤抖的手，强迫他与自己对视。

　　“队长。”她感觉到掌中传来的抗议，于是握得更紧的同时用另一只手抓住男人的肩膀。“史蒂夫，史蒂夫！听着。”当史蒂夫的视线终于锁定她，她继续道：“你得让他们救托尼。你得跟我走。”士兵急促地吸了口气同时视线飞快地回到托尼身上。“史蒂夫，你这是在妨碍他们救托尼。”娜塔莎坚持道。

　　“好……好。”史蒂夫不情不愿地放下了托尼。

 

—————————————

 

　　病房里回响着监视仪器发出的单调声响。罗迪的余光里，史蒂夫正在勉力与睡魔顽抗着，超级士兵的头一晃一晃的。罗迪咬咬牙，再次尝试说服超级士兵去休息一下。

　　“队长，你得去休息，我会看好他的。”意料之中，罗杰斯摇摇头：“没事，我还好。”他说着抬起左手揉揉布满血丝的双眼，右手依然握着托尼的左手。这个姿势已经维持了很久了——10小时，罗迪有注意时间——自托尼被再生摇篮修复后就一直保持着。

　　事实上，托尼终于挣脱死亡边缘后，史蒂夫就一直不离不弃地呆在他身边。

　　第一天托尼醒过来又昏过去，大部分时候都因高烧与大量的药物作用而神志不清。等高烧终于褪去，医生也满意了，他们使用一年前从韩国获得的再生摇篮治愈托尼。

　　罗迪发出叹息，把手覆上胸膛压抑住自己的焦虑。后续事宜仍待商讨。他们都知道此时此刻这个世界比以往都更需要超英，他们得保持警惕并计划好下一步。但是大家都太累，太累了，似乎大家都默契地同意所有人都需要一点时间来回复身心。罗迪小心翼翼地看着史蒂夫，竭尽全力战斗来防止让现在的灾难降临的人不止有他们，罗迪知道自己并不是唯一。罗迪叹息着，起身走到史蒂夫旁边。“队长。”

　　“嗯……？”史蒂夫漫不经心地回应着，视线依旧黏在托尼身上。

　　“队长。”罗迪重复，这次他把手搭上对方的肩膀。终于，这么多天来史蒂夫第一次抬头看向詹姆斯。天啊他看起来要透支了……“队长，我们大概还没脱离险境。”罗迪的话语中有无法言明的暗示。史蒂夫张了张嘴，跑到嘴边的反驳被硬生生压抑。“我们只知道我们可能还会被攻击。而如果，上帝保佑，那真的发生了，我们需要你。”罗迪哽住了，试着去压倒莫名的心悸。“所以，为了大家好，请你去休息好吗？”两个大男人互相瞪视着，直到史蒂夫最终靠在椅背上。“好。”他的目光最后一次落在托尼身上。当他凝视着小各自天才苍白的脸，他毫无意识地轻抚过托尼棕色的小胡子。当他终于意识到自己在做什么时，他猛地抽开手，转而用手抓抓头发。

　　“我很快就会回来的。如果有任何情况，告诉我。”史蒂夫说道，让托尼的手从自己的掌中滑落，一部分的他在内心哀怨着。罗迪点点头：“当然。”然后起身离开了。

 

—————————————

 

　　“他怎样？”布鲁斯温柔地问道，而史蒂夫正轻轻地关上托尼病房的门口。娜塔莎一言不发地站在一旁，脸上写满了关切。“他还在昏迷，但稳定下来了。”史蒂夫一边说一边感觉自己的信心回来了一点。布鲁斯呼出一口气，而娜塔莎用罕见的温柔拍拍他的背。“队长，刀女（Okoye）希望你做一份报告。但因为你不在我就擅自替你安排了。明早10点去见她，我建议你从现在开始一直休息到那时候。”前间谍的嘴角藏着一个微笑。史蒂夫眨眨眼，然后深呼吸，在离开这对爱侣前微笑着回答：“了解了。”

　　“不觉得你自己对他太严格了吗？”彻底看不见史蒂夫后，布鲁斯这么问前间谍。娜塔莎叹道：“相信我，要是有别的办法我也不想这么做。”一阵沉默在他们之间蔓延，布鲁斯紧张兮兮地攥着自己的双手。“娜塔莎，我……是不是？嗯……”娜塔莎没有开口，只是用询问的眼神看向布鲁斯等他说完。布鲁斯叹息着低下头去。“我，我真的很感激，很欣慰你还在这……我是不是太自私了？……”娜塔莎停顿了几秒，而后移开视线：“如果你管这叫做自私，那我也一样。”

 

—————————————

 

　　 _当彼得出现在托尼的工作室时，托尼正在捣鼓最新的蜘蛛战衣。“嘿睡衣宝宝，来得真巧。把钳子递我？”如他所愿，一把钳子落在他掌心而托尼继续忙活，看都不看。“斯塔克先生，这是……给我的吗？”彼得说着，语气里透露着兴奋。托尼把之前捣鼓的电线接起来，然后起身将护目镜推到头上。_

_“没错。可不能让你穿着睡衣到处跑。”彼得嘟哝起来：“那不是……！请不要这样说。”托尼轻笑起来揉乱了年轻男孩的头发：“嗯，在战场上，那完美得就像一套睡衣。”托尼一边说一边在抹布上擦擦自己脏兮兮的手，然后随随便便地往地上一扔，重新带好护目镜。“好啦孩子，我得继续工作了，而你得回到你那超级迷人的阿姨身边。”他说着，转过身背对彼得。_

_“我不想走。”托尼僵住了。彼得的声音里有种东西让他感到不易。在他回复之前，彼得说了下去：“求你，斯塔克先生，我不想走。”焦虑翻涌着搅动托尼的胃，而他转回去：“彼得怎……”_

_天啊。_

_托尼瞪大双眼窒住呼吸。“斯塔克先生……？”彼得正站在血泊里，左臂正在分解成灰土。“……我好害怕。”彼得踉跄着向前，血液滴滴答答落在托尼之前用过的抹布上，灰土被打湿的布料黏住。“彼得……？”托尼终于从僵直里回过神来冲到男孩身边。彼得一个趔趄扑进托尼怀里。“彼得！彼得我接住你了，你会没事的，孩子……”托尼恐慌起来，开始胡言乱语。他能感觉到彼得在他怀里逐渐破碎。_

_艹他的上帝啊，斯塔克，快想办法。快想！_

_“斯塔克先生……”彼得对上了年长男人的目光，抽泣着，而托尼的心脏沉到地底。“为什么你没有做得更多……？”一个声音从彼得后面传过来。借着余光，托尼瞥见一个人影出现了。他保护性地抱紧了彼得看过去。在他眼前，奇异博士、星爵、还有他的队友全都跟彼得一样消散。在他身后，佩珀、罗迪、史蒂夫慢慢出现了不同程度的破碎。“不不不不不……”托尼感觉呼吸和心跳脱离了自己的控制。_

_“我叫你回——回来，托尼，但你不听我的……我——看看你都做了什么。”佩珀出声了，而托尼目瞪口呆，无助地向她伸手。_

_“你……本来可以……救我们的。”史蒂夫出声了，然后跪倒在地啐出血来大口地喘气。“噢上帝，史蒂夫……求你，别……对不起……”托尼嗫嚅着，泪水汹涌而出湿润了双眼模糊了视线。_

_“……为什么你没有做得更多？”在彻底从他怀中消逝前彼得这么问。_

 

　　“彼得！！”托尼猛地弹起来，尖叫着，把罗迪吓个半死。“卧槽！”罗迪咒骂了一句然后飞快地抓住了这个一团糟的男人。“托尼！托尼，嘿伙计。托尼，没事了！你很安全。是我，罗迪。”托尼的视线在房间里胡乱地碰撞，最后终于落在自己的老朋友身上。“罗——罗迪？”托尼踌躇着低声问，罗迪伸手去抚摸着托尼的后背。

　　“是啊，你个傻瓜。是我。”罗迪想打趣他，但他的声音太沉重了完全无法幽默。“是我。”他重复着，并将小个字男人拉进一个宽慰的拥抱中。

　　“感谢上帝……”托尼用破碎的声音耳语。“……感谢上帝……”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 故事发展得有点慢，因为我得为下一阶段做铺垫。我花了点时间来理思路然后把有趣的想法挑出来。我还是不确定这文会写多长，但我觉得如果我要把我的想法全部写出来的话，大概会是个长篇。  
>  ~~请自由地评论点感想吧（比如我应该写多长？）以及欢迎给我更多kudo！就像之前说的，我没有beta君所以欢迎帮忙捉虫！~~  
>  ~~PS：如果你依旧很想看后续，我会尝试周更（我的目标是五天一更）。我的学期就快结束了，所以下一次更新可能会慢点。~~  
>  我有beta君啦（耶！）！但还是欢迎大家给我kudo和评论（以及帮忙捉虫）！第三章大概会很慢……但正在写了！谢谢大家的等待^^  
>   
>    
>   
> 译者碎碎念：  
> 我一开始以为我接了个一发完，然后作者更新了我以为我接了个十篇内完结的中篇。  
> 然后现在，我发现，我，实际上，接了个，大长篇？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？


	3. Reunited - 重聚

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一切都在缓慢运转。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 抱歉我更得有点晚，谢谢大家的耐心等待！以及谢谢我可爱的beta君[forever_jimin](http://insecure.archiveofourown.org/users/forever_jimin/)超级用心地帮我beta第三章！<3

　　将罗迪从窒息怀抱中放开后，托尼开始焦虑地询问友人纽约那边的消息——准确来说，佩珀和哈皮的消息。令他气馁的是，罗迪并不太能回答他。灭霸的攻击大范围摧毁了国际通讯，也就是说，除了多数政府发出来的危机警告，通讯线路可谓一片死寂。哪怕瓦坎达在袭击前就已经自我运作了一套私用通讯系统也依旧帮不上什么忙。所以直至现在，全球通讯十分受限。

　　不过这个局面被克林特的到来打破了。

* * *

 

　　弓箭手的到来并没有事先通知，这惊到了包括瓦坎达护卫在内的所有人。于是史蒂夫宝贵的休息时间被打断了，因为他需要去认证他的队友。身着制服的克林特则与一名称号为“仿声鸟”的神盾探员结伴到来。队长是第一个对克林特表现出欢迎的人，索尔、娜塔莎、布鲁斯不久后便加入了这场小小的欢迎仪式。然而这短暂的宽慰很快就被坏消息给抹去了。

　　“神盾局遭到了重大打击。我们失去了很多人以及……希尔和弗瑞也在行动中失踪了。”仿声鸟简短地汇报，停顿了一阵去观察克林特，后者面无表情，僵硬又安静。“纽约一团糟，准确来说大部分城市都这样。基础设施被严重毁坏。电力和通讯也基本上瘫痪了。”

　　“克林特，他们还好吗？”娜塔莎突然发问，向前靠近她的老搭档。一片沉默中，所有人的目光都聚集在弓箭手身上，被注视着的人僵直地像铁杆。所有人都知道她正在关心克林特的家庭。

　　“不，”鹰眼回答，目光空洞地看着远方。“他们没撑过来，全都没。”娜塔莎紧紧地合上双眼同时把克林特拉进一个温柔的怀抱中。弓箭手僵在那里，好一会儿才回抱，并将头埋进间谍的肩膀。

　　索尔走向前去并给这个支离破碎的男人一个拍肩。“对于你的损失，我很抱歉……你并非独自一人，吾友。”

* * *

 

　　一位护士突然出现并告知史蒂夫，托尼醒了。这个消息在他的胸膛里掀起一阵令他疑惑的焦虑，颠簸着他的心脏。队长迅速请示了一下便走出了这场非正式的团队会面。当他离开众人视线后，史蒂夫便像疯了一样奔向医院，甚至因为跑得太快来不及拐弯而撞到一面墙。

　　当他到达时，这位依旧因为剧烈奔跑处于兴奋状态的超级士兵有点用力过猛地闯入了托尼病房。房门撞在墙上发出巨响把罗迪和托尼下得跳起来。

　　“抱歉。”史蒂夫气喘吁吁地，有点尴尬，但仍然迅速走到老队友身边，将托尼拉进一个温柔的拥抱里。但事与愿违，托尼并没有回抱他，而是绷紧了身躯，并犹豫着伸出手拍拍他后背。托尼的反应让史蒂夫立刻恐慌起来，担心自己的四倍力量伤到了小个子男人。

　　“托尼，我伤到你了吗？你还好吗？你感觉怎样？”史蒂夫把托尼松开，紧张地询问着并托着托尼的脸搜寻对方的表情是否透露着痛苦。

　　小个子男人的眼睛的情绪像一团化不开的迷雾。但在史蒂夫从中读出任何意思之前，托尼的表情迅速冷却下来，把史蒂夫隔离在外。

　　“很好。”托尼吸了吸鼻子，然后露出一个笑容，笑意却未达眼底。史蒂夫呆站了一会儿，为托尼的冷漠感到疑惑。接着他的心脏猛地沉底与此同时真相如一根巨木狠狠地砸向他。他真愚蠢。

　　当然了。

　　托尼当然不会神奇地把西伯利亚发生的事情忘掉。末日当然没有抹去过往的伤痛。但他们上一次碰面却给了史蒂夫这样的奢望，或许在托尼的内心，托尼依旧关心着他。这让队长相信他们还没失去所有过往的默契。

　　“罗迪正在跟我讲之前的事，不介意让我知道吧？看来我醒得正是时候，可以加入明天的会议。”天才的语气带着与别人谈生意时的正式与疏离。罗迪一言不发并同情地盯着史蒂夫。

　　“不，你得休息托尼。剩下的事情交给我们处理就好。”史蒂夫的声音有点温柔得过分，尝试去平息那潮水一般的担忧。托尼绷紧了下颚并将视线定在史蒂夫身上。

　　“轮不到你决定我能做什么不能做什么。”这突如其来的侵略性的回答让史蒂夫想反击，但在他开口前罗迪打断了他。

　　“托尼，史蒂夫是对的……你还是休息比较好。”托尼转向他的朋友，叹气。

　　“我怎么能，罗迪？”托尼用柔弱的声音反问，而史蒂夫感到一阵羡慕与嫉妒。他重重地叹息着，找到最近的一张椅子并放任自己沉进去。他开始讲述，并尽最大的努力去无视胸口的隐隐作痛。

* * *

 

　　“克林特。”史蒂夫有点惊讶，托尼早已到达了大家聚集的房间。他坐在轮椅上，旁边是一个愤怒的罗迪。

　　“托尼！你得休息。”布鲁斯一边说一边走向天才，史蒂夫感觉自己的台词被抢了。

　　“我很好，布鲁斯。”托尼温柔地回答并轻轻抓住了朋友的胳膊。史蒂夫无视掉那点嫉妒翻搅着胸膛，像罗迪投去一个眼神，对方一脸苦相地耸肩。

　　“嘿，你觉得我以前没试过吗？拜托。”托尼向史蒂夫和队伍扫了一眼然后视线回到克林特身上。史蒂夫的肩膀有点耷拉下来引来娜塔莎小心翼翼地看着他俩。

　　这会面本该是怪异的，考虑到克林特和托尼上次分别的情况并不是很好，但所有的紧张都在托尼倾身向前递出手时融化了。

　　“很高兴见到你克林特，你没事真好。”克林特深呼吸，然后小小地笑了。“我也是。”弓箭手说着，双手握住了托尼并轻晃他们相接的掌心。

　　“你有斯塔克工业的消息吗？或者……佩珀·波茨或者哈皮·霍根？”克林特摇摇头。

　　“对不起托尼，纽约现在已经乱套了。除了政府外甚至没有一个可信消息来源。”弓箭手停下了，因为更多的幸存者加入了这场会面。刀女（Okoye）和姆巴库是最后一个进入的。

　　史蒂夫向他们介绍了仿声鸟和鹰眼，并让两位神盾特工向其他人汇报瓦坎达外的情况。房间里的气氛是沉重的。没人对末日带来的大氛围动乱感到惊讶。会议室的门突然打开了，气喘吁吁的舒莉出现在门边。

　　“抱歉！我来晚了！”房间里响起一阵轻笑而刀女翻着白眼让神盾特工继续。仿声鸟接过话头，当她开始讲到神盾、尼克·弗瑞、玛利亚·希尔，史蒂夫绷紧了身体。他下意识地转向托尼然后抓到对方也在盯着他看。他们迅速打断了这短暂的对视，托尼前倾身体举手示意。

　　“呃，嘿。看来我得去一趟纽约。我能借你们的飞机吗？”罗迪呻吟了一下几乎忍不住要捂脸，而仿声鸟转向克林特用眼神询问他。刀女瞟了一眼史蒂夫，队长则驱动自己走向托尼。

　　“托尼，别这样。我们不能分开。”史蒂夫一手轻轻搭上小个子男人的肩膀，托尼立刻把他拍开。

　　“为啥不能？这两年来我们不是都各做各的做得挺好的吗？”史蒂夫明显绷紧了并且张嘴准备反驳。

　　“我觉得他是对的队长。”克林特抢在史蒂夫能吐出一个字前说到，把这两人从对峙中分神。

　　“这世界乱套了，我们分头行动能覆盖到更大范围。”娜塔莎附和道。

　　“我同意。现在时间紧迫，要先把危机压下去，越快越好。”托尼叹息着靠回椅背，防卫地抱起双臂。史蒂夫的脑袋在疯转，将再次与托尼分开的想法拉扯着他的胃，但他知道他们是对的。

　　“ _怎么说，队长_ ？”托尼讽刺地问。史蒂夫郁闷地揉揉眼睛。

　　“那好。我跟你一起去。”

**Author's Note:**

> 我得把这些写出来，否则我就要挂了（然后我的学业就一起跟着挂了哈哈哈）。这篇文刚好符合我抽到的2018 Steve/Tony bingo card的几个关键词。我还没选好要用哪个。这篇文其实写得很随便，我还没仔细润色。所以如果你发现了什么错误欢迎告诉我。如果我把剩下的也发出来了，这文的分级大概会有变化。  
> 感谢阅读！  
> 顺便，这是我的汤不热：
> 
> [hayluhalo.tumblr.com](http://hayluhalo.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> 译者注：  
> 感谢阅读！顺便我微博@BleedingEdge_221B 欢迎找我玩呀~


End file.
